UNfaithful
by Beba Turner-Halliwell
Summary: P&C...when the marriage become a rutine..please review
1. Default Chapter

Hey Guys, what's up? Here's my new fic. I hope all of you enjoy it!! As much as I would like I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones I made up for this story. Please review, that's so important for me...  
  
  
*** Unfaithful ***  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
** Analyzing you **  
  
"Good Bye, Dear"! He yelled to her from the door before going out  
"Bye" she just replied weakly with any effort for showing any enthusiasm. It was 8 o'clock in the morning and finally Phoebe was alone in the department. She didn't know why, but she really rather to be by herself lately, before to be with her husband. Miles and Phoebe had got married almost three years ago. They were really in love, but now, she just was more convinced with the days that they were over. She didn't hate him. They didn't fight, they respected each other too much, but there wasn't that spark and magic that used to exist between them. And it looks likes that Phoebe was the only one that had noticed it. With the time she look him more like a friend than a husband, and all had been a progressive process which was accelerated with the fact that they couldn't had children. Yes, but it wasn't because of her, but him. They had been trying for some time and then figured out that he wasn't able to have children. It was really hard for both of them, but they never, unless he never though their situation was that bad. They never thought in divorce or something alike. But she felt like something was missing there.  
She just kept thinking that maybe it could be a solution. Maybe they just needed to rediscover each other and with these thoughts she got ready and left for work. Then she remembered 'wait a minute.' She thought as she looked in her electronical daily planner. "Damn it" she said to herself. "Today is the appointment with the attorney" she ran back to her room and change her clothes. She shouldn't wear a jean skirt and a sleeveless top in a meeting with a lawyer, so she looked for a more seriously outfit. She had got a lawsuit for an advise she gave in her column, and that's why she needed a attorney. The paper offered her its own lawyer, but Phoebe really didn't like him, so she decided to get a lawyer of her own, and besides she had heard about how great this lawyer was, and if she'd has to go to the court, everyone had said that this guy would vanquish the opponent, literately. So she called to his office and today would be the first appointment.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
"And that gives you the right to make that kind of decisions?!" he yelled through the phone, he really was very angry  
"Well, I'm the one who has to stay home, do the housework and take care of a child" she threw out  
"I NEVER asked you to quit your job. That was another decision that you also made without even tell me" he replied  
"Oh. And that makes you right?" she reproached  
"I AM right!" he said. "You can't just decide that you're gonna rent my parents' house"   
"But it was abandoned. You should be thankful that unless we're winning some money with it"  
"Yes, but you didn't tell me" he told her angrily "I found it out for a the mouth of a gossipy partner"  
" It wasn't that long ago," she argued  
"It was eight moths ago!" he shouted back  
"Alright, we'll talk tonight, I got go." She said and hung up on him  
"Hey!! Don't hang up; I'm not over yet. Susan? Susan!!" she yelled angrily and hung up too. He was really pissed.   
Cole and Susan had been married for more than four years. Today, they didn't know why they got married. They fought and argued all the time. They never agreed in anything. They used to spend entire days without talk to each other. They discussed about everything. It was a living hell most of the time. Susan was very independent, and that didn't bother Cole. Which really bother him was when that independence affected him in someway, which was most of the time. She was soooo stubborn and so was he, and that was one of the reasons it wasn't working between them. Both of them wanted to have power over the other. The reason they didn't come to divorce was because little Emma. Yes, they had a daughter. She was the only good that their marriage had. She was 3 years old and she was the reason they stick together.   
Cole was really pissed as usual because of Susan, but he had to let it go for now, till the night when he would face her again. "Your 9 o' clock is already here, Mr. Turner" His assistant announced him through the intercom. "Thank you, Gaby. Just, give me a couple a minutes". He really needed them to calm himself down. He couldn't let a client see him like this, so he breath and try to focus. "Ok, tell it that now can come in" he said by the intercom and in less than a minute he noticed the door open and close. He got up when saw a person standing there. It was and strange feeling, he felt like she was that kind of person who changes your life. She was so beautiful, but it was something in her that made her seem a fascinating person, he could tell all this without even knowing her. It was strange since he didn't have any type of ability or something like that, it just was one of those feelings you got and you don't know why.  
"Good Morning" she greeted politely  
"Good Morning, I'm Cole Turner. Nice to meet you" he said with said gently and they shook hands.   
"Nice to meet you too" she said with a smile "I'm Phoebe Smith-Halliwell"  
"Please, take a seat" he offered her  
"Thank you" she sat and he did it as well in his own chair. She stared at him for a couple of minutes. Just for a couple of minutes she had known him, she could say this was a really interesting guy. Benefic of being a psychologist, she could say how a person really was just for see the way they act, walk or talk. It wasn't like everyone she met was a case for her, but sometimes she just couldn't help it. So she always ended up analyzing persons mentally. So she started the analysis 'a very expensive suit and Italian leather shoes...he makes good money and he likes to show it'.   
"So, How can I help you, Mrs. Smith?" he asked staring at her. She really felt uncomfortable being called like this, but she didn't pay it any attention. 'A very serious tie. That means he's always at the driver's sit, always the boss and in control.' She added to her thoughts  
"Well, I'm here because I need an attorney" she started  
"Oh, where could you find one?" he added; sarcastically joking to break the ice, at this she chuckled. 'Sarcastic and dark sense of humor, that shows that no matter what, he always smiles at life, that's good' she thought as she continued analyzing him "so, you need me because..."  
"Oh. I work in the Bay Mirror" she continued  
"You're a journalist?" he asked  
"No. I'm a psychologist" she replied and he got confused expression, "I write the advise column 'Ask Phoebe" she added  
"You're that Phoebe?" he asked  
"Yes. Have you read my column?" she asked curious  
"Not really" he replied, 'Not gay' she thought "But my wife has told me about it" he answered and then remembered again about the problem with Susan 'and he definitely has problems with the wife' she deduced for Cole's expression when he commented about his wife.   
"I got a lawsuit" she continued, "I gave an advise and it was misunderstood and now this person blames me because her father died and they never came to good terms"  
"I see" he said "You have all the paper with you?" he asked  
"Yes, here it is" she handle him a file and he took it  
"$100.000?" he read and staring at her again "This is what we're gonna do: Give me a couple days to study the case. Then, we'll meet again to discuss it and we'll set a date for a hearing with the other part" he told her. 'Very secure of himself', she thought  
"What do you think about it?" she asked  
"Well, the easy way would be to come to an agreement with the other part for a low price and there won't be any scandal or something like that. But I like the hard way. We can win the case. We just have to prepare it. If we should go to the court, it doesn't matter. We'll win anyway" he explained. 'High self-esteem. Definitely, not sexual problems' she deduced one more time. Phoebe was really enchanted by his enthusiasm. She really got an incredible trust and faith in him with just fifteen minutes she had been listening to him. He was really convincing.   
"So, that means that you take the case?" she asked him   
"That's what I'm asking you. You're in or out?" he replied with a smile  
'My god! This guy must be a god in bed' she thought.  
"I'm in" she answered with a smile  
"Alright. I'll let you know when I'm clear with the details. It won't be more than a couple days"  
"Ok, Thank you. I'll see you then" she got up and made her way to the door and he escorted her and they shook hands once again "Have a nice day" she said  
"You too" he said and she left. When she came in the elevator she asked herself 'what was that all about? What's wrong with me? Why would I care about his personality' she reproached 'but it was fun. Besides, like if I could come in something with him. I'm married' she then forgot the entire thing and made her way to work, she would have a hard day.   
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Please, tell me, what do you think???? Please review. 


	2. A little part I didn't know about you

Hey guys I'm back!!!!  
Chapter 2  
  
"A little part I didn't know about you"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
"Please, come in" he told her and she did "How are you?" he asked her politely  
"Very good, thank you" she said with a smile "I was actually surprised when I got the call from your assistant, I didn't think it would be that soon" she said and he smiled at that  
"I told you it wouldn't be that long. I've already caught up in the case. Please, sit down" Cole replied  
"So...now I'm the one who needs to be caught up," she said  
"Yeah. Well, I was checking the support of the lawsuit and then I talked to the plaintiff" he started  
"You did?" she asked  
"Yes. And I'm not an expert but she seemed emotionally unstable. So..." but as he was explaining Phoebe caught sight of the little girl who was in the other side of the office. She was drawing, then stared at Phoebe for some minutes and then started to draw again. When Phoebe stared back at her, the little girl smiled and Phoebe smiled back. "I'll ask my assistant to set the hearing by them-" and suddenly the little girl ran straight to Phoebe and said softly but cheerfully "Hi"  
"Hi" Phoebe said with a smile  
"I drew you" Emma said and showed her the drawing and then Cole came closer to them "What's your name?" she innocently asked  
"My name is Phoebe" she replied, "What's yours?"  
"Emma" she replied cheerfully.   
"Oh, Emma, please. Let Daddy talk to the lady" he said, "I'm sorry" he apologized to Phoebe "It's just that my wife had to take care of her mother. And I couldn't get a babysitter, so I'm babysitting today" he explained  
"Oh, don't worry. It's okay. She's so cute" she said with a smile  
Then the brown haired little girl intervened "Here" she simply said and gave Phoebe the drawing  
"Oh, Thank you!!" she said with a big smile "Nobody had never drawn me before. This is so beautiful" she said to Emma.   
"You're welcome" she told her and then Cole took her in his arms and carried her  
"Come here, princess" he said sweetly as he walked towards the TV and she put her arms around Cole's neck. "Let's go watch some TV" he said as he put her in the couch in front of the TV Cole had in his office and turned it on. Phoebe couldn't help but join them where they were.   
"I think some cartoons will work" she suggested and he turned to face her.  
"Oh, I always have a sesame street DVD here, but I can't find it" he said pointing to the drawers. Then he put cartoon network and the girl giggled when found out that 'The Power puff girls' were been aired in that moment. Then Cole stared at the point where Emma had been drawing and playing and saw toys and crayons everywhere. "Emma?" he started "Oh, look at this, is a mess" he said and she stared at him with puppy eyes. At this Phoebe just smiled.   
"It's nothing" Phoebe said, "Let me help you"  
"Oh, no. Don't worry. Let's get back to the case. I'll take care of it after-"  
"But I can help you and we could talk about the case at the same time" she cut him off and they started to gather all the toys  
"My office is like a kinder garden", he said playfully and Phoebe laughed at that.  
When Phoebe was about to leave Emma ran towards her again. "This is for you" and she gave her another drawing  
"Oh, thank you. I'm gonna hang it up in my office" she promised and Emma gave her a kiss in the cheek and came to Cole and he carried her. "Good bye"  
"I'll be in touch" she said to Cole   
"Yeah, I'll let you know as soon as the hearing is set" Cole replied  
"Ok, Thank you. Good bye, Emma" she said and walked out of the office. Then Phoebe started to think about Emma, she really was a beautiful little girl. With her curly hair and beautiful big blue eyes, she reminded her that she wouldn't have children in the nearly future. She sighed as she dried a tear that fell in her cheek.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
That night, Cole, Susan and Emma were taking dinner together. As usual Cole and Susan weren't talking between each other, this time it was because Cole forgot to bring the milk Susan had asked him to the day before. Yesterday, they hadn't talk between them because Susan put cinnamon on the food when she perfectly knew Cole hated it... and they always were fighting for that kind of stupid things lately. Of course they had bigger problems than those, but it seemed like after reveal the big ones, all the little one come alone one by one. They hadn't had sex in at least five moths. Sometimes they didn't even sleep together. Cole used to fall asleep while he was reading a story to Emma and she didn't wake him up. She felt safer sleeping with her daddy. Some nights we would sleep in the guest room and other we wouldn't sleep at all working.  
Emma noticed the uncomfortable silence between her parents, sometimes she felt guilty for that. She knew things weren't right in her family, but she didn't understand why; she just knew that when her mom or dad sent her to her room or told her to go to play, they started to fight and to yell at each other. All that made her want to cry but she never told it to anybody. So in the middle of the meal Emma broke the silence  
"Mommy, I found a little turtle in the garden today", she announced and smiled proudly   
"Really?" she asked  
"Yes. I put it in a box that Daddy gave me" she commented. At this Susan shoot a killer look at Cole and he knew what that was for. She had clearly told him that she didn't want any animals or pets in the house. It seemed like this would be the reason of why they wouldn't talk between them the next day.  
"Your daddy told you to keep it?" she asked her daughter  
"Yes, he told me I could keep it" she replied, "Tommy, told me it was a girl" she commented  
"Who's Tommy?" Cole questioned curious   
"He's the neighbor. I'm gonna name her 'Phoebe'" she said with a smile  
Susan, who by the time was already pissed but wouldn't say anything until Emma finished her food and went to her bedroom, asked, "Where did you get that name from, baby?"  
"She's a friend" she replied and kept eating  
"From school?" Susan kept questioning  
"Nope" the little girl nodded 'no' "She's a pretty woman from Daddy's work" she replied and her mother just stared at Cole angrily one more time  
'Now, she's gonna say I'm sleeping with her' he thought.  
"Really?" Susan asked one more time staring at Cole,   
"Yes, she's a client" Cole coldly intervened  
"Yes, I met her today. She's very nice and very pretty" she commented  
"Is the first time you see this woman in Daddy's office?" Susan asked. Cole knew exactly what she was doing. She used to do it all the time. She would interrogate Emma to find out things about Cole.  
"Yes. And she's very pretty. I saw her and is pretty and Daddy thinks she's pretty too" she innocently answered  
'Damn it' Cole thought. "Emma, honey, did you already finish your food?" Cole asked and she nodded, "So, why don't you go to wash your teeth and I'll be with you in a couple minutes?" he suggested  
"Ok" she said and walked out the dining room.  
"So, tell me Cole there's another thing you did today to make me pissed?" Susan threw out.  
"What the hell are you talking about?", he didn't know why he asked, he saw this coming  
"Well, first the pet thing. I clearly told you I didn't want any pet or animals here, and just come over my decision not just say she could keep it, but help her with the stuff. Maybe, you put it in the garden so she could find it to make mad!" she reclaimed  
"I told her she could keep it because there's no problem for a child to have a little pet!" he stated  
"But I told you I didn't want animals!" she yelled  
"For god's sake it's just a little turtle with the size of finger not a dinosaur!" he angrily replied  
"But it's still an animal!"  
"It's just a little piece of life. But you don't care about do you?"  
"Ok, let's forget about the pet. What about the this whore you're screwing?" she asked  
'I knew it' he thought   
"I'm not screwing anyone, not even you!" he shouted  
"So, tell me, why does my child have to get alone with this bimbo?" she asked  
"She's a client, and Emma met her because she was at my office while I was working. Remember I took care of her while you were taking care of your 'sweet and Charming' mother?" he reminded her sarcastically  
"Oh, please, not with my mother's subject again. Leave her alone" she said  
"You know what?" Cole cut her off " I had a hard day at work, so just forget it. I don't wanna fight today. I'll find a way to not make Emma cry when I tell her she can't keep the turtle" he said and made his way out of the room  
"Cole! I'm not done yet!" she yelled and he didn't come back "Cole!" then the anger made her hit the table with her fist.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Phoebe was working in her laptop when she heard the door open.  
"Hey, honey" Miles said  
"Hey" she replied very softly and with saddness.  
"Honey, are you alright? You sounded a little down in the phone when I called you" he commented, "what happened?"  
"Me? Down? Nope" she said and faked a smile, " See? I had just got out of the attorney's office. I'm fine". The truth was that she wasn't fine. She wasn't just a little down. She was sad, depressed, frustrated, devastated and even mad. She even couldn't help but cry when she was by herself at home before Miles come home.  
"Are you sure?" he asked concerned and she nodded. 'I just was remind of a the little treasure I'll never have in my arms to protect and love' she though. Lately every time she met some kid she got depressed.   
"Well, I see you're great. I brought you something" he said  
"Really, what is it?" she asked curious and got disappointment when she found out what it was.  
"I brought you fresh tulips" he said with a smile and noticed her unsatisfied face and suddenly she started to sneeze. The sneeze became out of control when he got the flowers close to her "Don't you like them?" he asked  
"No, it's not that. It's just that I'm allergic to the tulips" she replied  
"Oh god! I totally forgot. I'm sorry. What the hell was I thinking?. I just wanted to do something for-" he stated  
"Yeah, I know" she cut him off, "Just get them away from me" she said rubbing her noise. Miles took the flowers and threw them out. This was the kind of stuff that she noticed were failing in her marriage. It was like they didn't know each other anymore. 


	3. Love in the Clouds

Hey guys, I had to re-post this chapter because the one you read was one without some changes I had made in the end...I just messes up, and posted the wrong document... sorry... I'll be more careful in the next one, I promise. Maybe you get lazy to read the same chapter again, but I'm telling you, DO IT AGAIN, it's REALLY important!!!! You'll see why..., you can leave anonymous review and tell me if you like this chapter better than the first one posted, and tell me why.   
  
I want to thank to Julie, Orne and Lissie. Thank you so much guys for all your support, with all that it's happening here in my (and 'ours' Orne) country right now I really need it.   
  
  
Chapter 3  
** Love in the Clouds**  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Phoebe was so late. She ran and could finally catch the plane before it left. She boarded looking for her seat "12 B" she repeated for herself and when she finally reached her seat she noticed someone sitting in the seat right next to it. He was wearing a suit and a tie, and he was working in his laptop. She was surprised when found out who it was "Mr. Turner?" she asked and he looked at her "Mrs. Smith" he said "How are you?"  
"What are you doing here?" she asked still up  
"Well, they told that I could go to Chicago" he said sarcastically.   
"Could you help me with this?" she asked referring to her hand baggage. It was really giving her problems trying to put it in the upper arrangement  
"Of course" he said and got up. Once he was done he told her "Well, I think we'll be flight partners, so do you prefer the window or you're ok in your seat? We could switch seats, if you like" he offered  
"Oh, not. Thank you, I'm good," she said and both took their seat. "So, business trip?" she asked.  
"Yeah, I have to run a case there. What about you?" He asked back  
"I have this convention, about psychology. The paper sent me" she replied, "How's Emma?" she questioned  
"Oh, she's great, thank you" he said as he turned off his laptop "She's home with her mother"  
"She's a wonderful kid," she told him  
"Yeah, I know. Everyday I thank God for her" he told her sincerely.  
"Would you like something to drink?" the stewardess asked them  
"Mineral water, please" Phoebe said  
"And you sir?" the stewardess asked him  
"Scotch in the rocks" he said gently. The stewardess gave them both their drinks and walked away.  
"I hope not to be rude, but I really have to do this?", he said  
"What do you mean?", she asked confused  
"I need to take this off", he said as he started to undo his tie.  
"Oh...please, by all means. Go ahead", she told him laughing, "You must be sick of it, I mean you're a lawyer... and well I guess you have to respect some standards, right?"  
"Yes. Actually there's a subject in the law school named **How to look like a lawyer; Includes wear a suit and a tie and being... a bastard, I guess", he added joking and they both laughed.   
"Maybe the suit part, but in your case I don't think the bastard thing", she said  
"Thank you. But know that lawyers have their fame", he told her.  
"Yeah, I hate when people tag you for that kind of things, you know, without even know who you are", she said with a more serious expression.  
"Yes, I know what you mean. I live it all the time in this business. At first people judges you for any little thing, and the truth is that a person is more than an opinion... is all the things they like or dislike, they way they think and the way they are", he expressed.   
"All the little things that make a person being great... and not everyone knows how to perceives that, they just notice the bad stuff" she said.   
"That's just human nature, I guess" Cole said  
"But you know what I hate, you'll think I'm crazy...but I hate the fact that there's people for some reason have to put cinnamon in the food. People thinks I'm crazy for that, but it really makes me pissed" she added   
And Cole just laughed, "What are you laughing at?"  
"That then I must be a crazy too, because I don't understand why people do that, I hate cinnamon", he told her, "But you see, I think people are really themselves and solid when all the social barriers go away and then people express their own and real feelings... and can show the passion, just like when people fight-" he told  
"Or when they make love", she added to his argument. He looked at her and she blushed, she didn't know why she said that. It was something she couldn't explain, she felt like she could openly talk to him. Then Cole just continued  
"Yes, It's when there's authenticity", he completed. And he noticed she had blushed, and with this she was proving his point... he knew she was showing that genuineness he was making argument about.  
They spend all the flight talking and laughing, they really were hanging out very well.   
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Phoebe and Cole were happily taking their meals during the flight, when suddenly they noticed their drinks moving. At first it was just a light quaver, but then it was actually trembling.  
"Oh my god", said Phoebe who got very tense and nervous.  
"It's fine. It might be just turbulence", Cole said trying to calm her down. The truth he didn't have a damn idea of what was going on, and that worried him, but he didn't show it because he didn't want to scare Phoebe even more.   
"That's why I hate flinging", she said and took a deep breath.  
"Excuse me", the stewardess asked them  
"Yeah?" Cole answered. Phoebe was a little freak out to talk in that moment.  
"The Captain suggests to everybody put their security belts back on. So, will you please put them on?", she asked politely   
Phoebe cut her off, "What? Why... why? There's something wrong?", she asked nervously  
"Oh, it's just caution. We're going through a bit of turbulence right now"; she answered  
"But..." Phoebe started and Cole cut off  
"I'll take care of her", he stated to the stewardess with a quick smile and the women nodded and left. Phoebe was really nervous. She didn't suffer of plane phobia, but when things like this happened she really freaked out.  
Phoebe was sweating and she couldn't stop looking everywhere or moving her hands. She put her belt on again, but she wasn't easy, for the contrary she was tenser. The plane made an abrupt move and she almost jump of impression. At the same moment that happened Cole just held her hand in his in a protective way. She didn't know why but the warm of his hand in hers made her feel more secure. He felt her trembling like a scare little girl, so he just kept squeezing her hand with his to make feel that she wasn't alone. This was just for a couple more minutes, when the situation seemed to stabilize and both stayed quite and immobilize. Suddenly, the plane made moves more abrupt than before; and Phoebe and Cole stared and looked at each other in horror.  
In the heat of the moment, they came closer and closer till they were just itches apart, when a stronger jump came, their only reaction was to bring their lips together in a soft, sweet and gently kiss. They didn't know how, when or why this happened, but it did. They quickly broke apart and kept looking to each other, then they blushed and turned away and avoided eye contact. They were so deep in thoughts and questions inside their own heads, that they didn't even notice it when the turbulence was over. Then in the middle of the uncomfortable silence, Cole was the first in talk  
"See? Everything's fine now?", he said.  
"Yeah. I'm better now".  
They kept talking and acting like nothing had happened. It was so unexpected. And although they felt their lips wet and warm at the same time for each other's touch, they would never talk about the incident again. They didn't have to agree on that, they didn't even mention it, but they wouldn't do it. They kept hanging out cool, normal and as nothing had ever happened, as the kiss had never happened.   
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Cole had just rented a car in the airport. When they exited from the plane, he had take his way as well as Phoebe. The flight had really been very nice and enjoyable with Phoebe. They lost track of time just speaking and laughing, they didn't even notice it when the plane was on the grown again. While Cole was driving in front of the main entrance of the airport when saw Phoebe standing there with her packages. It seemed like she really needed help. So he drove towards her  
"Hey, do you need a ride?" he offered gently  
"Oh, Cole, thank you, but I can take a cab, don't worry" of course that by now they were in first names terms.  
"Come on, Phoebe. I can drive you. Where are you going?" he asked  
"Hilton Hotel. The paper reserved me a room there", she said  
"Which one?" he questioned curious  
"The Hilton Rose's Towers" she read in a paper  
"You won't believe this" he started and laughed, "That's where I got my reservation too. So get in, you're staying in my way after all" he said and she smiled  
"Alright" she agreed. So he got off the cars and helped her with the packages. Actually, all was true. It had been a coincidence. First the same flight, the same seats and even the same hotel now, all was just fate.   
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Ok...so what do you think? I know there wasn't that much action in this one, but I promise the next...important things will happen... I just needed to write this down, I guess it was... nostalgia 


	4. Guilt but no regretsBye

Hey guys, I'm back...sorry it took a little longer than I though but I've had some problems, but here I am again.... By the way, you didn't say anything about the re-posted chapter (Chapter 3) what do you think??? Thank you Julie, for everything...and to Orne and Lissie, I know I can also count with you guys, thank you....  
Chapter 4  
"Guilt but not regrets ... Bye"  
  
Phoebe had finally got the chance to go to her bedroom. She had gone straight to the convention without even sign in the Hotel. It had been the most boring event she could even imagine. Putting the nice flight aside; which almost loses, by the way, everything was going wrong. 'Oh Elise I'll kill you', she thought. Everything was going wrong for her in this trip. First she almost loses the plane; she got late to the convention because it started earlier; when she had to do a position she messed up with her notes and got confused and made a complete fool of herself in front of more than a hundred persons. It was almost nine o'clock in the night, and she could finally get to her room. She then started to put the clothes in the drawers and set the cosmetics in the bathroom and freaked out when the cosmetic's bag was empty and her toothpaste wasn't there.  
"Damn it!", she cursed, "Where in the hell is my White Sensation Colgate?!". She realized she hadn't put when she packed. This really pissed her off, because besides the awful day she was having, she had very sensible teeth and she was cranky towards tooth products. The hotel's store was closed; she noticed it when she passed it before take the elevator, and she hated the regular toothpaste the hotel could provides you. So she thought in an idea.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Cole had had a hard day as well. He was now working in the hotel bedroom. He sat to work in his laptop since he had got there like two hours ago. He hadn't even undressed when he came; he just took off his suit jacket and tie, served himself a scotch and sat to work. Suddenly his cell phone rang and he picked it up  
"Cole Turner"  
"Daddy?", a sweet voice asked  
"Hey sweetheart", he replied with a smile  
"I wanted to say good night", she said. Emma used to call him to say good night when he was out of town for a business trip  
"That's great. What did you do today?" he asked  
"I went to school and the teacher gave me a star today", she said proudly  
"Wow. That's great, honey. That's because you're so smart", he said as any proudly father  
"Thank you. Then I came home and I didn't see you", she said sadly  
"Yeah, baby, I know. I had to leave before you came back from school. But I'll be there in a couple days"  
"You promise?", she asked  
"I promise" he replied  
"Double promise?", she begged  
"Yeah, double promise"; he answered smiling  
"I miss you", she told him  
"I miss you too, honey", he said.   
"Daddy, I know you always bring me a gift when you're in a trip. But this time could you bring something to Phoebe too?", she asked innocently  
"Phoebe?", he asked confused  
"Yeah, you know, my turtle. I hid it in a box underneath my bed, so mom couldn't see it", she whispered.  
"Ok, that will be our big secret", he whispered back and she smiled. Although he couldn't see it, he knew she was smiling.  
"Ok", she said  
"Alright, baby, It's late, you should go to bed", he said  
"I want to talk to you a while longer", she said with disappoint  
"Emma...", he stated  
"Alright. I love you, daddy", she said  
"I love you too, baby. Now go to sleep", he said  
"Good night", she said  
"Good night and don't let the bed bugs bite", he added  
"Bye", she said and hung up. Then Cole came back to his work when he heard a knock in the door. He got up and headed to open de door.  
"Cole?", she said surprised  
"Phoebe", he said. The truth was that she didn't expect this to happen. With all the toothpaste stuff, she decided to knock to the next bedroom after hers, and ask to the person who would be there for toothpaste. It was stupid to bother some strange for that, but it was important for her.  
"Wow, we have to stop meeting like this", she said, "I'm in the next room. The 310", she said. Cole's was 311.  
"Great, look like we're neighbors here too", he commented with a smile.  
"It's great it's you and not some strange. I need a favor from you", she told him  
"Sure. Tell me, how can I help you?", he offered  
"I'm a person with very sensible teeth, you know and I'm kinda cranky with toothpaste. I hate the ones from the hotel, and I left mine, so would you...if you have any-", she asked  
"Sure", he nodded and entered to the bathroom. "Does 'White Sensation Colgate' work for you?", he asked  
"Of course. Thank you sooo much, you're my lifesaver", she thanked him with a smile  
"Oh, don't worry", he said.  
"I'll bring it back to you later", she replied and got out of his room when Cole closed the door, she knocked again.  
"Wow, you're really fast", Cole said laughing and she laughed as well  
"Oh... you must be hating me, but I need another favor. When I knocked you the first time I forgot the damn card inside the room. Could you open the door that communicates both rooms, so I can come in mine?", she asked  
"Of course", he replied and did what she asked  
"Thank you", she said, "I hope I can thank you for this", she said  
"Oh, you can", he stated  
"How?" she wondered him  
"Are you busy right now?", he asked  
"Not really. I was going to wash my teeth. That's all I had planed", she replied  
"Ok, go and don't close the door", he said pointing to the internal door that communicated both bedrooms. Some minutes later, she came back and get in his room again.  
"So tell me, what can I do?" she asked  
"I need an opinion", he started, "I have a deposition tomorrow and I've been working in a power point's presentation that I'll use with it. I'd like you to watch it and tell me what you think", he said pointing to his laptop  
"Ok", she nodded and sat in the chair Cole had been working before and saw the presentation in the computer.   
While she was doing this, he asked, "Would you like something to drink?"  
"Oh, mineral water. Thank you", she said  
Cole took a mineral water from the mini-bar and served it in a glass.  
"Here", he said  
"Thank you", she replied, "Ok, I'm done", she said  
"What do you think?" he asked   
"I think it's great. I know that in the corporate world all is different, but I'd just put a line in these tittles here... and here. Do you mind if-?", she said  
"Please. Go ahead", he allowed her and she made some changes. In the end it was great. "I like it better this way", Cole expressed  
"Good I could help you", she replied. Cole then noticed he was done and shut off the laptop and sat in the table with Phoebe.  
"So...how was your convention?" Cole asked to make some chattering  
"Oh it was hell", she said sincerely. "It was awful and think about I have to go tomorrow again", she said  
"Too bad. My case wasn't disney land either, but I wouldn't say is that bad", he commented  
"Sometimes I hate business trip, you know. You have to work, to be alone and eat alone"  
"Yeah, you're right, I hate to eat by myself. But we could make something about that. Why don't we take breakfast together in the morning, since we're in close rooms?"  
"That'd would be great", she nodded and agreed.  
"I've heard the house's breakfast of this hotel was very good" He added  
"Really? Well, I guess we'll try it on tomorrow", she said.  
"Great" he nodded.  
They kept talking and laughing for almost two more hours. It was incredible the chemistry they had. It was late and they were in the internal door of the rooms and they were going to kiss goodbye in the cheek. Phoebe kissed him in the cheek and then he kissed her in the cheek again. Then they didn't broke apart and kept kissing each other with light kisses in the face until their lips met. It was softly and gently at first. All the tension that was hidden inside of them since they had met, and when they had kissed in the plane and didn't say anything about it, took over them. The things started to heat up and Phoebe wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hands through his hair while their kiss became more passionately and demanding. Still in each other embrace they broke apart for an instant and breathless they looked at each other in the eyes, and without a word they closed their eyes and started to kiss again. They started to run their hands in each other's body, while they were exploring each other mouths. They shouldn't be doing this, they were married people, but it felt so damn right, that they kept doing it. They slowly started to walk inside Cole's bedroom again never breaking the kiss. Once there, they started to undress each other. Phoebe started to unbutton his shirt and let it fall in the grown. The same way he took off her jacket and blouse, and her shoes and pants followed. She undid his belt and pants letting them fall to his ankles and they slowly laid down in the bed. He was in top of her and broke the kiss.  
"We shouldn't be doing this", he said almost breathless  
"I know", she replied in the same condition. When you could think they were going to break apart, get dressed and forget the whole incident, like they had done before. They started kissing again, more passionately, deeper and demanding this time. The moment, the passion took over them and drove them to this point. It was like something they had been missing lately and they found again in each other.   
He kissed her everywhere with such care and passion. Every touch and kiss was softly and gently, but passionately and sensually at the same time. She shivered with the tender and soft touch of his hands all over her body. They just forgot about everything else and focused in love each other. They both were full of passion and desire for the other, which was showed in caress, kisses and touches.  
He worked his hands and mouth in her, in a way that made her feel different, but good different, GREAT different, actually. And there, kissing each other while exploring their bodies, which were new for them, they made love.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
They were laying in each other arms, recovering for all the lovemaking. He had his arms around her and she was softly squeezing his hands. They reminded there like that and quite for some minutes.  
"Wow, that was incredible", she was the first in broke the silence  
"Yeah, it really was", he agreed  
"I had never done this before, you know", she confessed  
"Well, you did it good, pretty good actually", he replied playfully. Of course, he knew that wasn't what she meant.  
"No", she laughed. "That's not what I mean. What I mean is that I had never cheated on my husband before", she said guilty  
"Neither had I", he replied  
"You had never cheated on your wife?", she asked surprised  
"No, I had never cheated on your husband either", he replied playfully and they both laughed, "But it's true, I had never cheated on my wife either"  
"Really? I don't believe you", she said  
"Why? Why is so hard to believe?", he asked  
"Well, you're a guy and you're a lawyer", at this he chuckled.  
"So, you feel guilty?", he asked more serious  
"Yes", she replied  
"Do you regret it?", he asked again  
"No", she told him, "You?" she then asked back  
"Me neither", he said. He then grabbed her hand in his. "What are we gonna do?. After", although he was afraid to ask this, somebody would bring the subject up, so, he did it.  
"Nothing. We'll finish our business here, come back to San Francisco, and then keep going with our lives. I guess.", she said in a calmly tone. She just said what was in her mind in that moment. She knew both of them had already their own life. And there was no place for either of them in the other's life.   
"Sounds like a plan. So that's it? A one night thing?" he asked.   
She just sighed and said "Yeah", almost like a whisper. It didn't surprised him; she was married, he was married and had a child; they barely knew each other, although they had come to a deeper level in their relationship.   
They both knew it was wrong, it was bad, it was forbidden; but it happened and they didn't regret it, they felt guilty but didn't regret it.  
"So... are we still on to take breakfast together on the morning?", he asked sarcastically trying to sound casual.  
After she laughed, she replied, "Yes, why not? I still wanna try the hotel's breakfast". The truth was that this guy made her laugh. It was something people have or don't have, and he definitely had it. He could make your day or cheer you up with a little joke.   
They stayed like that in each other arms and fell asleep until very early in the morning the next day. Phoebe woke up and Cole was lovingly watching her sleep.  
"Hey", he said very softly   
"Hey" she simply replied and they lightly kissed in the lips. "I had a wonderful night", she then said and he smiled. He knew it was the moment, he didn't want it to be over, but it had to be, he knew that once she left the room, everything would be like before again, and the little perfect world that had existed that night in that room would not longer exist anymore. Once she left the room, they would be back to normal and act like nothing had ever happened between them; it had happened before when they kissed in the plane, it would probably happen again it was something that was beyond their power. They were married and for them, be together wasn't right, it was forbidden, so they let it be just a one night thing.   
"Yeh, so did I", he said in the same softly tone  
"I should be leaving", she said. She didn't want to, but she had to.  
"Ok", he sadly nodded. If it had been just an affair, not even an affair just a one night thing, something you do when you're away home...if it had been just for the moment, maybe because they needed it, why were both of them so sad to leave the other?... it was something to think about along with the big rush of new emotions that were hunting them since some hours ago.  
"I'll meet you to take the breakfast", she said and kissed him in the lips  
"Oh, you haven't forgot it have you?", he asked her playfully  
"Of course I haven't. I'm already hungry", she replied with a grin and they kissed one more time. "Bye", she slowly and softly said. She gathered her clothes and got dressed, then left room. This 'Bye' didn't just mean that they were saying a 'goodbye, I'll see you in a while', this good bye was a 'This was great, but will never happen again'. They both knew it and didn't have other choice than accept it. It was 'bye' to this little, wonderful and forbidden adventure that is called 'us'; since in the real world 'Us', for them could never be.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ok, guys I think we arrived to the part of the story all of you know would come....you know for the title, anyway tell me what you think, and I gotta say that important things are awaiting...what would you think will happen with them? Is it over? It will be just a one night thing? Will they ever see each other again??? What do you think? Idea or suggestions???? Please, say something... 


	5. It will never happen again

Hey guys, sooooorrry it took more than I thought, but I've really gone through a lot of stuff lately, and with a lot I mean A LOT, HUGE, BIG...anyway, here it is finally, and thank you sooo much guys for all the wonderful reviews....and please, please.....i'm kinda out of track with the fics, and my muse quit, and I have to get it back, in the meantime, I'll need your help, so please I hear suggestions and ideas...please...  
  
And an special thanks to Julie :) and to Lissie.... Thank you guys!!!   
  
Ok, now read and review..and please...tell me what you think of the chapter!!!   
  
Chapter 5  
"It will never happen again"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
It was hardly 10 in the morning. She was trying to concentrate in a very important and interesting position about the situation of children with parents that are going through a divorce. But Phoebe's mind was far away from psychologist's precepts. She was now thinking about herself. She smiled at the thought of everything that had happened the night before. She felt kinda out of place, since she wasn't the cheater type. She remembered to have received letters from women who had cheated on their husbands, they used to ask advises because it usually happened that it was a one-time occasion and in the end they realized that they loved their husbands, and there is where Phoebe acts, trying to help with those doubts, about whether or not they should tell their husbands everything. And now she felt she had become one of these women, but she didn't regret it. For her it really worth it. She felt guilty, but she also smiled and felt happy as she remembered the night with Cole. She had another energy, another aura since she had waken up that morning. It wasn't like she was virgin when she met Miles, because she really had her crazy nights as a bachelorette, but now, it was different, because there was a compromise there, a duty with her husband and even an oath called 'marriage'. And the guilt started to hunt her after she left that room that same morning, but she couldn't help but admit to herself that she had enjoyed it. She still didn't know why she did it; of course it was something impulsive, in the heat of the moment, but is more than proven that people has something called self-control, some people handle it more than other, but at least people try. But she didn't try harder, why? There had to be something deep inside. She knew that now, this was her most dark and intimate secret. 'That will never happen again'; she sworn herself. She would keep this until the day she died, just like when you read something you shouldn't and just forget it. Besides, everyone needs to do something crazy at least once in his or her lives, make the moments count. And how she had made it count with this one, I mean, sleep with her 'hot lawyer guy' in an assumed 'business trip'? that's hilarious, awesome. And this attorney guy had really surprised her. In the exterior, you could see this charismatic, sarcastic, good tasted, ambitious and 'fight and fight but always win the case' attitude character, but in real, he was a real gentleman, passionate and caring person, and she really had felt very different when she was in the bed with him. It wasn't like Miles, her husband was bad, and maybe the fact that it was forbidden added emotion to the whole thing, but she definitely felt different with this guy. Maybe the 'routine effect', she thought; when you like a sweet, and eat, eat and eat a lot of it, it comes a moment when you get bored or tired, and you start to look for other flavors. But she made a compromise with herself that she had done it, and she had enjoyed it, but she would never do a thing like that never again. 'Oh yeah, Cole Turner, you won't screw my life', she said to herself. 'i'll never do anything as stupid as that again', she thought. And then trying to forget and get the whole matter out of her mind, she tried to concentrate in the position.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
"hi Daddy", the little girl said sadly  
"Hello, how's my little princess?" he asked cheerfully. It was for sure that the only thing that could get him out of his worries because of the work and other things was his little girl. She was the most important thing for him; nothing could come before her.   
"Fine", she just replied with the same tone of sadness.  
"Baby, what's wrong?", Cole asked as he noticed the sad reply  
"I'm a bad girl", she said through the phone.  
"No, honey, that's not true", he said to her  
"Yes, I am. I'm grounded. Mommy told me I couldn't go out to play for 3 days", she explained  
"Why did mommy grounded you?", Cole asked curious.  
"I did something", she replied as she forced back a laugh  
"What did you do?", he persuaded after any reply except for a few laughs he said with a more serious tone, "What did you do Emma Nicole Turner?", he asked showing authority in his voice.  
The little girl felt a little scared by that, and by the fact that he had called her by her full name, he only did than when he was mad, "My aunt Velma spend the day here with us today. Mom and her where making a cake and left some flour in the kitchen counter, and they got off the kitchen. I was playing out and I got thirsty and the kids and I get in the house to get some drinks, and we saw the flour and we start a fight in there... food fight and when my aunt suddenly came in, a kid threw flour all over her and she fell in the ground, and mom got pretty mad", she told him  
Cole couldn't help but chuckled about it, but then he got in his 'Father tone', "That was wrong. Are you sorry for it?", he asked  
"It was fun, but I don't like to be grounded so I'm very sorry for it. But mommy thinks I'm a bad person, and so do you", she said  
"No...no, no. Never think like that. People make mistakes and can regret it and make up for it. That doesn't mean you're a bad person" he explained with comfort tone. "Mommy are just mad at you because of what you did, but she knows you're a very good girl"  
"Really?", she asked  
"Yes", he replied  
"Daddy what does 'regret' mean?", she asked  
"Well, it's when you do something you know it's not right and then you're sorry for it, and promise not to do it again". He explained  
"and how can people make up for something?" she asked  
"that depends of what people has done. There are some things that there's nothing you can do to make up for. But there's a lot you can do when you're sorry and want to make up"  
"I'm gonna make up for what I did", she said firmly  
"That's very good. What are you gonna do?", Cole asked it was clear his daughter was following his advise  
"I'm gonna make a card for mommy and tell her I'm sorry for what I did and that I love her", she said very proudly  
"That's beautiful. And you should do the same to Velma, you know", he suggested  
"Yeah, I know. Thank you Daddy", she said  
"For what?" he asked  
"For explain things to me", she said. Cole was very happy for it. He made sure she always talked to him, he expected it to be like that when she was older.   
"I love you sweetheart", he just said  
"I love you too Daddy. When are you coming? I miss you", she asked  
"I'll be there tomorrow" he said  
"Alright. Daddy I'm sleepy, I'm going to bed. Good night", she said. And how wouldn't she be sleepy when it was more than 9 pm, which was her bedtime.  
"Good night, baby", he said and hung up. Thank god he was the one paying the phone bill, and he didn't care talk and talk when it was about Emma.   
This conversation with her daughter had caught his attention. It was amazing the way children's mind worked and the way the people's perception of the things changed with the time. This little girl had never done anything, she was an innocent girl and she was feeling worse than she should for what she had done, which was just kid's game, and it was normal. She was asking about 'regret' and she took the responsibility for her actions, wanted to make up for it. And she understood the whole concept just being four years old. So he thought about his own case. What he had done had been pretty big; he broke a promise and a compromise, even if his marriage had been failing; he knew it was wrong. What his little girl called some minutes ago 'fun' for him it had been more than fun, it had been Amazing; and even if he knew it was wrong, he couldn't get to regret it. And his situation was different than Phoebe's, because her problem was probably the routine, but in his case was a bigger issue. His home was constantly a war field, not even talk about he would sleep with his wife, so maybe it had been, need. But no, it couldn't be, because it had been so long since he wasn't with a woman, of it were need he could easily get any girl around, and he didn't, so it was something else. So anyway he probably will never see her again, and he probably lost a client but he couldn't get to regret what had happened.   
By himself with his usual scotch, and comfortable in his pants and sleeveless white T-shirt, he went back to pack his stuff to leave the next day, when he was interrupted by a knock on the door, and not the usual one, the internal door.  
"Hey", he said as he opened the internal door that communicated both rooms  
"Hey" she replied softly, "I...uh...I... I hope you don't mind...I think I forgot something in your room last night..." as she thought 'Besides that I was married'. "you think I can-", she asked shyly. She was almost avoiding eye contact with him. She had argued a lot with herself about whether or not she should had come, but she was so stubborn that even if a little voice told her to forget it, she went anyway as anything has ever happened.  
"Of course, come in", he replied softly and she got in. she started looking in the room. "What are you looking for exactly?", he asked politely, trying to make some chat. He tried to avoid any eye contact as well. It was incredible how beautiful she was. Just wearing a silk black nightgown, barefoot and with no make up, and she still looked elegant and sexy.  
"Oh... I'm looking for one of my earrings", she quickly replied without look at him.  
"I haven't seen anything", he started but was cut off by her "found it!", she said with a smile. It was under the bed.   
"Good", Cole just said as he nodded.   
"Ok, I think I better go", she said  
"Ok", he said sadly. "Bye".  
"Bye", she told him in the same sad tone.   
Cole closed the door, but he kept staring at the door for some more minutes. It was curious since Phoebe was doing the same behind the door. After almost five eternal minutes, Phoebe finally dared to knock again and before she knocked, Cole opened the open and thanked god for found her still standing there.   
"I...uh...", she managed to say something  
"I think you forgot something else", he said and they started kissing.  
They kept kissing more hungrily and passionately as they walked inside Phoebe's room and started to get closer and closer to the bed. They didn't stop to think in anything, they just kept kissing each other with furious passion, forgetting about everything else around, while they started to make love... again, even if they shouldn't.   
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
"Damn it", she said, as she analyzed her situation at the moment. First she had slept with her lawyer... again, and then second, she had enjoyed it more than the first time.   
"What is it?"; he asked, still laying beside her in the bed.  
"Now I have to find another lawyer. What a fool. Everybody knows that is easier to find a lover than to find a good lawyer", she said  
"And which one I am?", he asked  
"Both", she replied and he kissed her passionately leaving her breathless, "Definitely, both", she added  
"Do you think you need another attorney? Because I think you already have one", he said and started to kiss her in the neck  
"I don't think it's a good idea to keep... with", she hardly said this. She was moaning because of Cole's kisses in her neck  
"Are you sure?", he asked still kissing her and she just moaned, "Because maybe you won't even have to pay me"   
"And here I though in pay you with interests", she said in baby voice  
"Mmm... that sounds interesting", he said seductively  
"Are we crazy?", she asked  
"Maybe", he replied serious  
"I mean...why are we doing this?", she asked. It was just questioning thing  
"I don't know", he just said, wrapping his arms around her in a comfortable embrace.   
"Neither do I, but even If I know it's wrong, it feels so good", it was strange; because with her experience she should have the answer for that, she was a psychologist for god's sake, that was her work...but she couldn't understand it herself.  
"Do you mind if I have a cigarette?" suddenly he asked politely. He wasn't a smoker. He just smoked once in a while, probably nobody knew he smoked, but he did it, when he was alone or when he felt like it.  
"No, I don't. Actually I used to smoke", she commented as he lighted a cigarette.   
"I don't really smoke. No one knows I do it. I just do it when I feel like it", he said, "When did you leave it?"  
"Awhile ago. Before I got married", she said, "Miles hated it", she added more to herself than him, "Is it good?", she then asked him referring to the cigarette.   
He just offered it to her in answer, "No... I shouldn't...I don't think is a good idea", she said denying.  
"Well, I just think that you already have done a lot of things that you should have tonight... I don't think this can make any different", he said with his casual sarcastic tone as he kept with his cigarette.  
"Well only one puff won't kill me", she said as she took it in her hand. She looked at it and did it. She put it in her mouth, closed her eyes and slowly smoked, as she was enjoying and remembering what it was like to smoke. And she remembered she liked it, but she had quit to it.   
"So...tell me about your life", he started as he stared at her  
"What?" she asked confused. "What do you mean?"  
"Well, I guess you hear and talk about people's life all the time, why don't we tried something different and we talk about yours?", he explained  
"Why?", she asked curious as he gave her the cigarette again so she took another puff, "hey...you don't have to talk just because...that doesn't mean..."; this guy was strange. Maybe it was just extremely polite that even when he got a woman under the sheets, he still asked about their lives, or maybe was it that he really wanted to talk?  
"No. I'm serious. I want to know. I mean, you're a fascinating person, Phoebe, and I just have to deal with every kind of person everyday that it's hard to meet people like you"  
She was almost convinced but she still doubted it. "Are you telling me this because of what happened? Because you don't have-" she started again, but he just cut her off with a kiss.  
"I just want to know", he said sincerely.  
"Alright", she agreed, and as they shared another cigarette they spent the rest of the night together...besides making love... they talked; they talked a lot, and with a lot it means that they told each other their whole lives; they talked about their stuff, their problems, their aspirations, desires...it was amazing the connection they had, the way they felt they could share everything with the other... of course that the next day everything would be over...once again because of reasons they both knew and just accepted.  
  
*-*-*-*  
So what do you guys think??? I started the next chapter, so maybe it won't take that long..but if you review, it probably come faster...hehehehe ok, so what will happen??? 


	6. One Last Adventure

Chapter 6   
  
"One last adventure"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
As usual she was sooo late, sometimes she was an   
  
irresponsible person and she still had the guts to   
  
get mad at everyone when she had to face the   
  
consequences. Once she left the hotel, after an   
  
eternal process of check-out, she realized it was   
  
damn late, so as soon as she got off of the taxi,   
  
she started running to get to the airline stand; of   
  
course it was kinda hard to do the running thing   
  
with the suitcases, packages and bags she had to   
  
carry, another bad habit, by the way, every time   
  
she went on a trip she used to buy numerous items   
  
on sale in the 'Duty free stores'. Suddenly, she   
  
stopped because she saw him, and she ran towards   
  
him and made him turn.  
  
"Cole…", she said and the man just looked at her   
  
questionably. "Sorry I might have confused you   
  
with another person".   
  
'Oh god I'm getting crazy. Why do I have to see   
  
that man everywhere?', she asked herself. It   
  
already had happened twice in the lobby of the   
  
hotel.   
  
She kept running till she noticed a lot of the   
  
foreign people sitting around in the waiting halls,   
  
she then reached for the confirmation ticket of   
  
the flight, "Damn it!", she cursed as she sighed.   
  
She was in the international side of the airport,   
  
which explained the French, Chinese and Australian   
  
people hanging out around. The National Flights'   
  
Area was on floor 3, she had to look for "American   
  
Airlines" on section B; of course it was hard to find   
  
since she was on floor 4 section E. Cursing her luck   
  
one more time, she ran towards an elevator. In the   
  
elevator she saw a tall guy from the back and   
  
didn't doubt in call for him "Cole…", she called out   
  
loud and he didn't reply, she insisted and no reply.   
  
She touched his shoulder and he turned, he wasn't   
  
him.   
  
"Sorry…", she apologized. 'Oh god… I'm in troubles,   
  
big troubles', she reproached herself, 'I'm talking   
  
to myself, isn't that a sing? Oh god now I'm asking   
  
questions to myself', she stated. She couldn't get   
  
him out of her mind. 'Why god?' she asked. Finally   
  
she got off the elevator in the right floor and   
  
section, she walked and she slipped and fell taking   
  
all the packages with her in the process. In the   
  
floor surrounded by her bags a little kid laughed at   
  
her, which made her become even more pissed. She   
  
reached the stand and waited for the two people   
  
she had before her in the line, and she finally could   
  
talk to an airline's employee, all sweaty, her face all   
  
red and breathless for all the attempts to get   
  
there.  
  
"Good Morning, how can I help you?", the polite   
  
female employee asked  
  
"Hi… I … please I need to board fast to flight 345   
  
to San Francisco", she said, "I think it's about to   
  
leave", she added and laughed nervously.  
  
"Sorry Ma'am, but the flight 345 already left   
  
about 7 minutes ago", the blond female employee   
  
informed her as she checked in the screen of the   
  
computer   
  
"What?!" was the only desperate Phoebe's reaction   
  
as she sighed one more time. Everything was going   
  
on very bad today. "But… but I have to get to San   
  
Francisco", she said, "Can't you guys just stop the   
  
damn plane, because I take it is still on ground",   
  
she said as she was raising her voice.  
  
"Calm down, please", the employee asked her, "I'm   
  
sorry but what you can do is to take the next   
  
flight that leaves t 11:45 am", she suggested  
  
"No, no, no; that's too late for me. I have to get to   
  
San Francisco before 1 o' clock. Isn't there an   
  
earlier flight?", she said  
  
"No. that's our next flight", the woman informed, "   
  
Besides the flights at 2:00 pm, 4:15 pm, 7:30 pm   
  
and 9:20. "Would you take the next flight?", she   
  
asked again  
  
"yeah, what else can I do?", she said coldly with   
  
resignation. 'Damn it, Elise will kill me', she thought  
  
"Ok, here it is. Flight 349 leaves at 11:45 am. Gate   
  
B-14. Sit 29-A. please be there 5 minutes before   
  
the hour. Have a nice flight and thanks for flight   
  
with us". The nice woman said. She talked like she   
  
were a machine. Phoebe just resigned to her luck   
  
again and turned to look for a sit to wait. The   
  
airport was crowded, it was like it were Christmas'   
  
season or something; it was unbelievable but there   
  
wasn't an empty sit, she kept walking along with the   
  
anger, because everything was going on wrong. Even   
  
thought the day began pretty good she remarked,   
  
because the night had been wonderful and   
  
delightful, and then wake up in the strong arms of   
  
some one, who she felt pretty good with' she still   
  
didn't know what in the hell was wrong with her??   
  
She wasn't supposed to be sleeping with her   
  
lawyer, she was married for god's sake, but she   
  
still hadn't realized what she was doing. Then she   
  
left the room and everything went wrong; first   
  
problems with her account, then she had to wait   
  
for more than 20 for a taxi, and all the airport   
  
scene, she missed the plane and as if it weren't   
  
enough she noticed that there was a guy sat   
  
reading 'Newsweek'. 'Typical, the classic business   
  
guy who thinks he's more important than anyone   
  
else' she thought. But what really bothered her   
  
was the fact that the man had taken 3 sits next to   
  
him to put a giant stuffed Dumbo that was laying   
  
there. It was so big that it filled 3 sits. 'people is   
  
so unconscious', she thought, she was mad, she just   
  
overlooked the guy but he didn't even noticed, it   
  
seemed like some political comments were very   
  
interesting. But he was dark, tall and he looked   
  
like… 'Oh not again. You're not there, you're not   
  
Cole', she told herself. She made up her mind   
  
about ask him for some space, she wouldn't do it if   
  
she weren't that tired. So she came closer, 'Dumbo,   
  
dumbo', how much she hated that character, she   
  
just couldn't stand it. It was because when she was   
  
in second grade, Mary Figuer, the girl she most   
  
hated was a complete Dumbo Fan, so since then she   
  
always hated it. Then for the second time in this   
  
day and this place, to add to her humiliation she   
  
slipped and fell on the ground one more time with   
  
all her packages. This caught the guy's attention,   
  
who instantly left the magazine and came to help   
  
her.  
  
"Phoebe?", he called her name  
  
"Cole?", she replied when she looked up at him.   
  
"It's… you". She said, she couldn't believe, silly but   
  
she couldn't believe it.   
  
"Let me help you", he offered and grabbed her by   
  
one arm to help her to stand up. "Are you alright?",   
  
he asked concerned  
  
"Yeah, I think so, thank you", she replied as she   
  
made a failed attempt to walk, but her ankle hurt a   
  
lot. "Auch", she said  
  
"What is it?", he asked  
  
"My ankle, I think it's twisted, it hurts", she   
  
expressed  
  
"Come here and sit", he commanded and led her to   
  
the sit where he had been sat on   
  
"Damn high heels, I blame 'Sex and the City' for   
  
those", she cursed  
  
He just chuckled, but once again he focused his   
  
attention to her foot, "Let me see", he indicated   
  
"No, it's fine", she just refused  
  
"I'm not gonna leave you alone until you let me", he   
  
insisted. She knew she wouldn't win the argument   
  
so she gave up easily. He proceeded to take her   
  
high hill boot and smoothly rubbed her ankle. This   
  
action made everything to come back. She couldn't   
  
help it but shake under his touch. The memories of   
  
the 2 nights before started to play in her mind   
  
again; and with that the guilt came as well.   
  
He was there, being a gentleman, and she couldn't   
  
help but get nervous. She was nervous, for some   
  
reason something happened inside of her when he   
  
was close to her. He was examining her ankle and   
  
she was quite just admiring him; his eyes, his face,   
  
his smile, his lips… those lips that had kissed all   
  
over her. She couldn't stop thinking about she   
  
wanted to be kissed by those lips again, she wanted   
  
to be touched by his hot hands, she wanted to feel   
  
his warm skin next to hers, but why???. Why she   
  
was feeling this way? This wasn't right, it was   
  
wrong, very very wrong. She was married and she   
  
didn't even remember Miles existed. Right now her   
  
mind was Cole, but she had to come back to reality,   
  
she had to get back to her life. But Cole was so   
  
different, so especial, and she couldn't explain why   
  
in the hell she was feeling this way.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Some minutes later Cole had already taken care of   
  
the ankle, and she was now resting her foot on the   
  
sit where the big Dumbo that had been there   
  
before was now resting on the ground's carpet.  
  
"So… what are you doing here?", she asked to make   
  
some conversation  
  
"Waiting for my plane", he replied, "It leaves in 30   
  
minutes", he added  
  
"Are you going to San Francisco?", she asked  
  
"Yeah", he simply said, the question seemed a little   
  
odd.  
  
"But there's not flight to San Francisco in 30   
  
minutes. The next flight leaves at 11:45 am", she   
  
said as she confirmed in her ticket. "I sounded like   
  
some airline employee"; she added joking  
  
"What?!", he reacted, "No… no, no. look at my   
  
ticket it says 10:30 am", he read loudly. Of course   
  
he took he was right since it was on the ticket.   
  
"I insist there's not flight until 11:45, why don't   
  
you go and find it out for yourself?", she   
  
challenged  
  
"I know I'm right", he said with a grin as he   
  
gathered his stuff  
  
"What are you doing?", she asked  
  
"I'm going to prove you wrong", he said with a smile  
  
"Don't worry, I'll watch over you stuff, go", she   
  
said.  
  
"Thank you", he turned back and made his way to   
  
the airline's stand.   
  
Phoebe just kept there staring at him and as he   
  
walked she imagined herself in the bed with him,   
  
doing wonderful things… of course she had already   
  
tasted it, and she liked it. Maybe that was the   
  
problem, she shouldn't have done anything with   
  
him, but it was too late… all she wanted since two   
  
nights ago was just to kiss him, and him to kiss her,   
  
him to touch her with her hot hands and make love   
  
to her all over again.  
  
'What the hell is wrong with you?', she asked   
  
herself mentally. Why she kept staring? She   
  
couldn't help it, she definitely had a crush on this   
  
guy. 'You're married, Phoebe. Miles is a good guy.   
  
He loves you', she tried to convince herself, but it   
  
was hard, she couldn't take it out of her head.   
  
Cole came back with success all over his face,   
  
which vanished when she started  
  
"So…?" she said knowing she was right  
  
"There's not flight until 11:45 am", he said as he   
  
sat down besides her  
  
"I told you so"  
  
"yeah I know, damn travel agent I should have   
  
changed her when they sent me to 'Austria' instead   
  
of 'Australia'", he said with sarcasm, which made   
  
her laugh. Then they both stayed quite for some   
  
minutes and she looked in his eyes.   
  
"What?", he asked with a smile  
  
She kept looking at him, still wanting to kiss him   
  
and then she says: "Damn it." And she kissed him,   
  
letting her feelings take the best of her. He didn't   
  
fight it either; he also let himself give in by the   
  
kiss. But then he pulls apart, "We shouldn't be   
  
doing this.", he whispered   
  
"I know but who cares? Nobody knows us here.   
  
Anyway", she replied. He just chuckled at the   
  
comment and kissed her again. It felt so good and   
  
so right, even when it was sooo wrong, they were   
  
cheating for God's sake, but they didn't think   
  
about it in that moment. But what was happening   
  
with them? This was going farther than they   
  
thought. It was something else than a 'one night   
  
stand'. But they couldn't explain what it was   
  
exactly.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"In the end of the plane?? Are you kidding me?   
  
Why don't you just put me in the kitchen or over   
  
there in the wings for that matter?", she   
  
complained  
  
"Please, would you calm down?", the young   
  
stewardess said  
  
"But I can see empty sits in the front!", she almost   
  
yelled.  
  
"Yeah, but those are reserved and you're not   
  
suppose to be in this flight", the employee   
  
explained  
  
"And that gives you a reason to treat me like shit?   
  
I deserve some respect, I paid my ticket just like   
  
everyone else here!", she insisted. She was pissed.  
  
The polite stewardess just closed her eyes in   
  
exasperation. Phoebe was really getting on her   
  
nerves. Then another stewardess came closer,   
  
"Please, would you mind to sit down and out your   
  
belt on? We're about to leave", she recommended.  
  
Phoebe didn't do any move, and then said: "So…   
  
where are you gonna sit me?"  
  
"I already told you-", the woman repeated.  
  
And was cut by Phoebe, "You want me to call my   
  
attorney?", she angrily challenged  
  
"Yeah, right. And where are you gonna find 'your'   
  
attorney in this moment?", she asked back with   
  
bitchiness in her tone  
  
"You wanna bet?", she replied in the same bitchy   
  
tone. "So, if I find my lawyer in the plane, I'll have   
  
a better place and if I don't, then I'll sit in the end   
  
of the plane." She added.  
  
"Suit yourself", the woman just said, Phoebe   
  
already annoyed her enough.  
  
Phoebe started walking and walking, she started to   
  
get nervous when she couldn't find him and the   
  
woman: "What? You lost your lawyer?", she asked   
  
sarcastically. Phoebe kept examining the plane   
  
quite and still didn't find him; then she reached to   
  
the curtain that divided the first class area from   
  
the tourist area. "No, you can't go in there", the   
  
employee warned.  
  
"You wanna bet?", Phoebe challenged again  
  
"No. that's the executive class, there's a lot of   
  
lawyers in there, you could hire any of them right   
  
the way", she explained. Phoebe didn't listen and   
  
just kept walking till she finally found him.   
  
"Mr. Turner, would you please talk with this b…   
  
miss for me?", Phoebe said with a smile and Cole   
  
turned  
  
"What's going on?" he asked  
  
"I'm having some troubles with the miss here and I   
  
think you could help me", she said  
  
"Excuse me, Sir", the woman started, "this woman   
  
is quite insane"  
  
"Would you please show some respect towards my   
  
client?", he warned in lawyer tone.  
  
"Is she your client?", the plane's employee asked   
  
and Phoebe just looked with a triumphal smile  
  
"Of course, I've taken care of her personal   
  
business for years", he explained  
  
"Oh, I see. But I'm afraid you can't stand in this   
  
area, Missies", she said  
  
"She'll stay with me", Cole stated  
  
"I'm afraid that's not allowed", she repeated.   
  
"Oh really?", Cole asked as he stood up. He was   
  
that taller that the employee had to raise her face   
  
up to face him. "What if I sit in Tourist area with   
  
her?", he proposed.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
"So… we're flight partners again?" he commented   
  
to break the silence.  
  
"Yeah." She nodded with a light smile, not looking   
  
at him.   
  
They already had left ground, and they both were   
  
situated in their 'end of the plane' sits.   
  
There was a big tension between them; it was   
  
strange after how close they had got in two days.   
  
"How's your ankle?" he asked.  
  
"Thanks to you, better. Thanks." She smiled looking   
  
at him.   
  
They kept starring at each other. There was so   
  
much passion and desire between them. They didn't   
  
know when their lips came together. They just let   
  
themselves lost in the kiss… again. She   
  
instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and   
  
ran her hands through his hair while his hand found   
  
his way in her back, under her blouse.   
  
But there was a problem: they still were in the end   
  
of a plane with other fifty more persons, even in   
  
the end of the plain, but still in a public place, even   
  
though the last three lines of sits were practically   
  
empty, it wasn't right. They were moaning and   
  
things were getting way to hot. It was something   
  
they couldn't explain… all the passion and the spark   
  
that came out when they were together.   
  
"Why do we keep doing this?" he said while kissing   
  
her neck.  
  
"I don't know… but God don't stop." She said and   
  
they kept their making out.   
  
They suddenly broke apart, "We have to stop."   
  
Phoebe said breathless.  
  
"Yeah." He nodded. "I know."  
  
But they still were all over the other, "But I don't   
  
wanna stop…" she said in a childish tone.   
  
"Neither do I… but we're in a plane, we can't-" he   
  
started and then they both starred at each other   
  
in the eyes like knowing what the other was   
  
thinking. An idea started to form in their minds.   
  
They next thing they knew was that they were in   
  
the plane's bathroom advancing on their making   
  
out. Their hands were mutually touching each other   
  
and kissing everywhere… they were so hot at the   
  
moment, but still he looked at her deep in the eyes   
  
like asking for permission to go farther. She   
  
nodded and closed her eyes to focus just in the   
  
sensations she was feeling. He then lifted her up   
  
on the sink; she spread her legs and wrapped them   
  
around his waist while he unbuttoned her blouse,   
  
from now on they took their business till the end…  
  
It was exciting, adventurous, wild and yet soo   
  
wrong… but then again they had done something in   
  
those couple days that they would probably never   
  
do ever again, and even if it was enough to fill their   
  
adventure and excitement needs, why not finish it   
  
with something really worth and completely crazy   
  
and excited… and what could top it better than sex   
  
in the bathroom of a plane.   
  
Some moments later they both were catching their   
  
breath again…   
  
"That was…" she started catching her breath as   
  
caressing his hair.  
  
"Amazing…" he filled in with his head in her chest.   
  
"Crazy, wild and really amazing…" a very satisfied   
  
Phoebe added with a huge smile.   
  
He then kissed her on the lips and softly asked:   
  
"This is the end isn't it?"  
  
She just nodded; they both knew it. They were   
  
coming back to San Francisco and to their lives.  
  
They kissed passionately one last time, straighten   
  
and fixed their clothes and got back to their sits.   
  
When finally the plane landed again, they looked in   
  
the eyes and put their hands together.  
  
"I had the most amazing days I've ever had, thanks   
  
to you." He said.  
  
"I feel the same way." She said.   
  
They smiled and got out of the plane, of course   
  
that they blushed at the looks the stewardesses   
  
gave them, they could imagine why, after all the   
  
time they spend inside the bathroom.   
  
Once in the Airport's hall Phoebe heard her name   
  
being called.  
  
"Phoebe, honey, right here!" she heard and there   
  
he was her husband…  
  
She made her way to Miles, he hugged her and   
  
kissed her on the cheek. She felt incredibly guilty   
  
and totally unable to see him in the eyes.   
  
"Hey, honey I missed you." He said and helped her   
  
with her bags.   
  
"Thanks… what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I called to your office and they said you flight   
  
was late, so that gave me time and I thought in   
  
surprise you." He replied with a smile.   
  
Phoebe hadn't caught signal of Cole still around. He   
  
witnessed the scene and knew that this was the   
  
real world. They walked out but Miles accidentally   
  
hit Cole's shoulder by passing.  
  
"I'm so sorry, man." He apologized.  
  
"Don't worry. It's fine… this Dumbo is a little too   
  
big. It's for my daughter." Cole said and Phoebe   
  
turned with wide eyes.  
  
"Ah… Miles… he's my attorney. Cole Turner." She   
  
said.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Cole said and they shook hands.  
  
"Miles Smith. How do you do?" he said politely.  
  
"He's my husband." Phoebe said and faked a little   
  
smile.   
  
"Oh you were in Chicago Too?" Miles asked.  
  
"Yes, we were flight partner for this one… it's   
  
funny because she had missed the last appoint with   
  
me last week." Cole lied.   
  
"Ok, we should be going." Phoebe cut off… this had   
  
gone way tooo far. "Goodbye." She said and turned   
  
her back.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Miles said and walked out with   
  
Phoebe.  
  
"Goodbye… Mrs. Smith." Cole whispered and kept   
  
his way out, his own hell was waiting for him at   
  
home.  
  
"That Cole is a nice guy." Miles commented as they   
  
were reaching the car.  
  
"You think?" she coldly replied.   
  
"Yes, you don't seem to like him." He said  
  
"I don't really like him." She lied.  
  
"Why?" he asked  
  
"I don't know I just don't…" she said.   
  
They both made their way to their home. Cole to   
  
his and Phoebe to her own, they went back to their   
  
lives, but still they didn't regret the fact that in   
  
the end they'd had 'One last Adventure.' 


	7. Hot Flashes

Hey guys, I know it took long, but I hope you enjoy it... I wanna thank Julie, who seems to supplant my muse when this one is not around, thanks girl!!!! :) I hope I can come over with another chapter faster, maybe you can help me with your nice reviews and comments, and even ideas, everything is welcome.... Thanks guys for being there and at least read my work!!!  
  
Chapter 7   
  
"Hot flashes."   
  
*-*-*-*-*   
  
TWO WEEKS LATER...  
  
"A last minute meeting came up, so Mr. Turner will be with you in a little while." The polite assistant told her.  
  
"Thanks." She nodded with a shy smile as she stepped in the office. She felt kinda nervous to see him again; it had been two weeks since the last time they had seen; that was the last time they had been together in the plane. She was going to sit down and when glanced around she noticed her still wearing her school's uniform; sat on the carpet, while quietly putting her crayons inside a bowl.   
  
"Hey Emma." Phoebe greeted her.   
  
"Hello." The little girl said politely and then went back to her previous activities. She was sad; Phoebe could notice it.   
  
"How are you?" Phoebe asked leaning to the child's level.  
  
Emma just turned around and said nothing. Phoebe placed her hand on the girl's chin in a way to look straight at her. She noticed the little girl had been crying.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Phoebe asked concerned. "I'd like to be your friend. You can talk to me. I promise I won't tell anybody." She insisted trying to win her trust.  
  
The 4-year-old didn't seem pretty convinced.   
  
"Did somebody do something to you?" Phoebe asked. The girl shook her head.  
  
"Did somebody say something to you?" she asked and she received the same answer. "You can talk to me, it'll be between the both of us, I promise." She offered trustfully. "Why are you crying?"  
  
"Last night, after dinner I was washing my teeth and I remembered I forgot my hair clip on the living room, so I went downstairs and I heard mommy and daddy yelling..." Emma started as she looked down. "They didn't see me, they were fighting and telling mean things. They fight all the time, and they always wait for me to go to start doing it, I think they fight because of me." She explained.   
  
Phoebe was listening to the little girl's experience, it was hard how the problems of the parents could affect the kids; she was somehow aware of the situation of Cole's marriage.   
  
"Come here..." Phoebe said and sat in the couch and then sat Emma in her lap. Phoebe put a straw of hair behind her ear as she started talking. "Honey, don't say that." She said softly.  
  
"I think they don't love me anymore." Emma said sadly.  
  
"No, never say that again, ok?" Phoebe stated. "Look, sometimes grown up people have problems that the children can't understand, but that doesn't mean they don't love you." Phoebe explained. "If they don't want you to hear or to be there when they're discussing it's because they love you and they don't want you to be worry about their problems." She continued.  
  
"But why do they fight all the time?" Emma asked.   
  
"Well, maybe they don't fight, maybe they just discuss and they do it pretty lousy." Phoebe replied.  
  
"No." the little girl shook her head. "Because, they're always mad when they're close." She added.   
  
"Well, adult people have disagreement and that's why they usually fight." Phoebe replied.   
  
"What does disgree... disgra..." Emma mumbled.  
  
"Disagreement." Phoebe slowly repeated.   
  
"Yes, what does it mean?" the child questioned curiously.  
  
"It's like when you're in school and you're drawing with other kids, and suddenly you want to use the red crayon and there's another kid who wants it as well, and then you don't want to give it neither does the other kid." Phoebe tried to explain.  
  
"Oh, yes. Tommy always wants to use the green crayon and he hides it so I can't find it." Emma said.  
  
"Exactly. The point is that I'm pretty sure your mommy and your daddy love you soo much. Look at you, you're cutie little lady." Phoebe said and Emma smiled at little.   
  
"That's better." Phoebe nodded as she saw the little smile. She kissed the girl on the cheek. "Don't worry, your parent's troubles have nothing to do with you. Do any of them yell at you or something?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Just when I do something bad." She replied with a grin and Phoebe smiled.   
  
"Then, you have nothing to worry about. Come on, show me what you're doing." Phoebe changed the subject.  
  
"I was just putting the crayons back in the bowl, so daddy won't get mad." She replied.  
  
"No drawings?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Too bad, I already put the last one you did to me on my office." She added.  
  
"Really?" Emma asked with excitement.  
  
"Yes." Phoebe nodded smiling.   
  
"I want to show you something." Emma said as she pulled a little box out under the couch.   
  
"What's this?" Phoebe asked.   
  
Emma opened the box and took out her new friend. "This is Phoebe." She said as she placed the little turtle in her hand.   
  
"Oh she's soo cute." Phoebe said. "Can I?" asking to let her touch it. Emma placed the turtle on Phoebe's hand. "She's tiny and beautiful. You have to take care of her." She advised.   
  
"Yes, I change her water everyday. I put it on this little bowl daddy brought me from his last trip to Chicago." Emma explained showing the little bowl. "He also brought me a Big Dumbo, candies and a coloring book."   
  
Phoebe knew exactly what trip Emma was talking about, how could she forget it? That was when she had totally crossed the line, but that was over. Cole was just her attorney and that would remain that way.   
  
"I see you two girls have been bonding." A voice spoke.   
  
"Daddy!!" Emma cheerfully ran to her daddy.   
  
"Hey princess." He said as he took her in his arms and carried her.   
  
Then she looked at him and she looked at her. Neither of them could manage to say anything.  
  
"The two Phoebes were knowing each other." Emma said giggling.  
  
"I'm glad..."Cole said. "How are you?" he asked trying to maintain straight.   
  
"Good, I came because your secretary told me you needed me to come." She said avoiding his eyes. "Yeah..." he said as he placed Emma back on her feet. "Honey, why don't go to draw for a minute while I talk to Phoebe, ok? Daddy has some work to do." He proposed.   
  
"Ok." Emma nodded and kissed her dad on the cheek.   
  
Cole and Phoebe walked towards his desk. He came close enough so he whispered to her. "I missed you."   
  
Phoebe just sighed and closed her eyes. "Me too." She agreed. Avoiding his stare, just glazing at Emma, who although distracted, was still inside the room.  
  
She sat in front of the desk and he sat on his chair.   
  
"I went to the deposition last week." Cole started.  
  
"Yes, your assistant informed me, how did it go?" she asked.  
  
"Well, we'll go to court in two days." He informed. "Why? Is that a bad thing, right?" Phoebe questioned concerned.   
  
"It makes the case take more time, but don't worry, we have pretty good chances to win... maybe trial won't take more than three days." He explained.   
  
"Do I have to prepare myself to go to court?" she asked.   
  
"You should." He nodded. "I need you to sign here." He said as he handled her a few papers. While she was taking a looking and signing Cole turned to his distracted daughter and then back to Phoebe. "I want to see you." He softly whispered to her, pretty low, but loud enough for her to listen. This caught Phoebe's attention, who immediately raised her head to look at him.   
  
"So do I." She whispered back, then turned to the little girl. She was deadly afraid that the young girl might hear to them.   
  
They starred at each other's eyes for a few minutes without saying a word, like in a trance; they both were deep on their own thoughts.   
  
Cole was thinking about why he was so impulsive around her; he wasn't like that. She was thinking pretty much the same; somehow she managed to loose control over herself when it came to Cole and it felt great, actually it was exciting. When younger, Phoebe used to be reckless and fun loving, but then she grew up and got married and turned in this quite and prude women... she had changed a lot, even thought deep inside, it wasn't really herself; but when she was with Cole she felt she could be herself.   
  
"Mr. Turner, Miss Velma is here to pick up Emma." Cole's assistant informed through the intercom.   
  
"Thanks." Cole said as he stood up. "Emma..." he called for her.   
  
"Yes daddy?" she starred at him.   
  
"You have to gather your stuff, sweetheart; Auntie Velma is here to take you home." He informed.   
  
"Cool." The little girl exclaimed with excitement as she ran to get her stuff.   
  
Once Emma was ready Cole came closer and took her hand. "Now say goodbye to Phoebe." He said. The little girl came to Phoebe. "Goodbye..."She said with a smile while hugging her new friend.   
  
"Goodbye beautiful, take good care of yourself." Phoebe replied welcoming the girl's embrace. "And also take good care of Phoebe there." Phoebe added referring to the turtle.   
  
"Ok, let's go." Cole said carrying the four-year-old. "I'll be right back with you." He added to Phoebe and walked out of his office.   
  
"Bye." Emma waved one last time before she left the office in her daddy's arms.   
  
Phoebe just smiled and waved back.   
  
A few minutes later, Cole walked in again and closed the door behind him. He walked to his chair and sat down. Now the air was tenser than before when they both wanted to be discrete because of the presence of his daughter, but now that they were alone, they were acting distant, avoiding their stare.  
  
"Well... I think that the case won't take that long in court." He started, trying to cool off the tension by talking about business.   
  
"Good." She nodded looking down. She was getting tenser and more nervous every moment. She didn't even know what to say. She kept looking down, because if she looked at him, she wasn't sure is she would be strong enough to control herself from  
  
jump over him.   
  
Cole nodded quietly and tried to stay cool and go on. "I've been doing some research and I found this is not the first time she suits an adviser..." he kept explaining.  
  
As he was reading from a document she raise her eyes and looked at him. Her heart was going faster. As she looked at him she was thinking of how delicious he was... how hot he looked just like that. She imagined about the way his soft hands would touched her bare skin, about his lips kissing hers in a way no one had ever kissing her before, with such passion and desire... while he kept talking she was just nodding with her head, still looking down and saying, "Yeah." She had no idea what the hell he was talking about. She was too busy with other thoughts.  
  
'I could loose his tie and unbutton his shirt to reveal his perfect and muscular chest...' she thought. 'No! Phoebe, it's bad! It's wrong, you're married and so is he.' She debated with herself mentally.  
  
'Although, if he buried his mouth on my neck and-' she started again. 'NO! Phoebe, that's not right, you agreed it wouldn't happen again and it won't.' she heard a little voice inside her head. And damn the bloody voice was right. She hated that voice.   
  
"then after the second day, the judge probably-" he said.  
  
"Sorry what?" she asked avoiding his eyes.   
  
"... and that'll be the skill we'll use on court and I'm sure we'll get through it just fine, but for some reason I can't find myself able to stop thinking about you." He said.   
  
She closed her eyes and nodded. "I know the feeling."  
  
"I don't know why, but I think over and over about what happened between us on Chicago and even if we said we had to forget it, I can't find myself to do it." He continued.  
  
In the same attitude she nodded, looking down and said: "I know." She couldn't look at him otherwise she would loose herself. 'If he took me right here, right now on his desk and-' she continued.  
  
'No, Phoebe this is a corporation, a law firm, those things never happens.' The other annoying voice cut her off. In this moment, she wished she could drag that voice and shut it off.  
  
She still was having her own thoughts inside her head, and arguing with herself about even if she wanted it, it wasn't right.  
  
"Phoebe I... uh..." he didn't know what to say. "Phoebe..." he softly called her name again and she raised her eyes and looked at him. "Are you listening to me?" he asked her.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just hard to see you and not be able to kiss you or to touch you." She replied.   
  
Cole couldn't be more pleased with the answer he got.  
  
Then she realized. "Did I say that out loud? Did that thought just get out of my head through my voice?" she asked.  
  
Cole just came closer to her, from behind and whispered in her ear. "So hard." He softly replied her first statement.   
  
At the feeling of his breath over her ear; his scent so close to her, all she could so was close her eyes and sigh deeply.   
  
He came in front of her while she still had her eyes closed and it was hard to breath for her. He buried his mouth on her neck just like she had imagined a little while before. She just tightened her eyes and bit her lip trying to fight the urge to kissing back and to give in...  
  
"Your skin is soo soft and so sweet..." he softly said against her skin. She still was fighting to not let anything else to happen, but the desire was so strong, she wanted it so much.   
  
He then put his hands on her cheeks and started kissing her face, her eyes, her nose and her lips. She was fighting, trying... she didn't want to stop. He kissed on the lips... sweet, warm and amazing lips... then she couldn't resist it anymore and parted her lips, letting him kiss her deeper and more hungrily than before. She furiously responded and found herself kissing him back, letting herself just give him. She grasped her arms around his neck and ran her hands through his hair while he kept kissing her more demanding and desperately every time.   
  
Suddenly he broke apart and without any word he got out of his office to send his assistant home, it was almost five o' clock anyway, and in less than ten seconds he came back, closed the door and locked it.   
  
She was on her feet now, like trying to straighten up her clothes and hair. Then Cole was still on the door, which was already locked and they looked at each other for like 3 seconds and then they jumped on each other.   
  
They kissed deeply, passionately and hungrily giving in completely on their desire for each other. He hugged her tighter as he kept kissing her and she kissed him back with the same intensity.  
  
He lifted her up and put her on his desk without breaking the awesome make out they were sharing.   
  
"Phoebe..." he said breathless while her eyes were closed just enjoying the heat and intensity of the moment. She kissed him again and then he went to work his lips on her neck. "There's so many things I want to do to you..." he said.  
  
She just moaned out of breath. She wanted as well, but it wasn't right.  
  
"Even if I know it's not right, I want to make love to you right here, right now..." he said and kept kissing her hard.   
  
She broke apart and her answer was definitely. "Do it." She said looking at him. "Do all you want to me, Cole." She asked him. "Just take me."  
  
His reply was to grab her and kiss her hungrily and desperately. He pulled up her skirt and his hand went upper in her thigh. She grasped her legs around his waist as she quickly loosed up his tie and quickly managed to unbutton his shirt. Still kissing, he carried her and laid her on the couch he had on his office, where they ended up making love... again.   
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
"I'm so excited. And I just can't hide it. I'm about to loose control and I think I like it."   
  
That was the song she was humming along with the radio while she was driving back home. It was already dark, but not that late yet.   
  
"I know, I know, I know, I know I want you, want you." She kept singing; just like in the song she was happy and she couldn't hide it. Her cheeks blushed and a sweet smile spread on her face as she remembered what she had just done. She still could feel her skin shaking of emotion, excitement and pleasure. Her cheeks glowed redder and her smile grew bigger as the memories of all the things Cole did to her back on his office. While driving, she was having hot flashes of that encounter.  
  
Waiting for the green light, the scene played in her mind again... the way he ran his hands on her legs and she rouged her knees; him going upper and inside her thighs; every caress on her skin; the way he ran his hands all over her; the moment she felt his hard bare chest once his shirt was open; his lips on hers and his tongue exploring her deeply; the way he smoothly worked on her neck while getting her blouse open... as he got low on her stomach... the way he had passionately taken her and the way she had given in and surrounded completely...  
  
Another car hooting brought her back to reality and she drove... she sighed, but she still was smiling, but the smile faded when she realized she had betrayed herself doing this, because she had promised she would never done anything alike again. It was just that with Cole she felt so much different, he made her feel different, he made her feel so many things she had never felt before in her life... he seemed to bring up her passionate and most emotional side, something she had never experience before, not even with her husband...  
  
Her relationship with her husband was everyday going down; she looked at him more like a friend, than a partner... they never fought, they still managed to have fun together, and they seemed to help and support the other, but as friends, because as a couple it wasn't working, and that was even before Cole came in Phoebe's life... now that Cole existed it kinda made her see things in other way... in that time, after the whole trip and Cole thing, Phoebe and Miles had managed to make love at least twice and the result was the same, she would ended up turning to her side and falling asleep feeling totally unsatisfied and even guiltier... for some reason she ended up thinking about Cole or even worst comparing her husband with Cole... for the look on Miles face, it was obvious he wasn't pretty happy either, but he just managed to turn on his side as well and not to talk about it... he had not idea what was going on with his wife, but he didn't dare to ask either, even if they trusted each other, the trust didn't reach the coupling's terms...   
  
Finally she had gone home, she tried to go straight to the bathroom and have a shower, but Miles was on the living room...  
  
"Hey." He casually said. "It's late." He commented while drinking from a bottle of water.  
  
"Yeah... I... uh... I had to set up some things about the lawsuit and everything." She said looking down at the keys in her hand, still from the door, making sure the whole room was between them. She didn't want him to come closer because she was afraid he might perceive Cole's scent on her skin, her lips wet from his kisses, her eyes shinning from the enjoyment and her face glowing from the excitement and pleasure.   
  
"Oh, when will the trial be?" he asked, almost showing interest, you could say.   
  
"Day after tomorrow." She replied. "Excuse me I need to go to the bathroom. I'm tired, I'll head to the shower." She said lying. She was a little nervous.  
  
"You wanna eat something?" he offered.   
  
"No, it's fine, thanks." She said and got to the bathroom. She had lied to him, but at her reflection on the mirror she couldn't lie. She felt guilty for lying to Miles, but she still didn't understand what had gotten into her to do what she was doing... for some reason Cole made her feel things Miles didn't make her feel, he was her husband and he loved her and respected her, but it was just that, the same, the whole time, but she ended up feeling somehow empty... someway Cole made her feel desired, wanted.... He made her feel woman and she loved that... but then again, she wasn't the first or the last woman having an affair out of her marriage.   
  
'It's something physical, a crush...' she thought as she got in the shower. 'Just a crush; that explains the hot flashes...'.  
  
'I'll go through with it and I'll forget it...' she added mentally.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-* 


	8. Over the case, over the affair

Thanks soo much for all those kind comments about the fic.... I'm working on the next chapter already... but I still accept comments, ideas, suggestions and even petitions... Thanks guys for your support!!!!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Over the case, over the affair."  
  
*-*-*-*-*   
  
"... as I told you before, the other part will try to lead your declaration, remember to stay calm. If in any moment you feel any pressure, don't speak, let me do the talking." He advised and she just nodded with her head on his shoulder and kept tracing invisible circles on his bare chest with her finger as he kept explaining and reading from a document. He then managed to turn the page with one hand since the other one was busy caressing the back of a naked Phoebe barely covered with the sheets of the bed in a Hotel room. "In the last hearing, I don't know what in the hell she said but for some reason it wasn't good for her, so you just try to follow my recommendations and we'll hit her." He said and kissed her temple.   
  
Still in her comfortable position in his embrace, she asked: "What would happen if I loose?"  
  
"Why would you loose?" he asked back eyeing her.   
  
"I don't know, that could happen..." she replied in baby voice.  
  
"Again, why would you loose?" he questioned her again. "Come on, you have to trust me, you're not gonna loose." He added in a confident.   
  
"How good are you in court?" she asked him.   
  
"Very, very good." He replied emphasizing on the 'good' part.   
  
"As good as you're as a lover?" she questioned.  
  
Cole chuckled. "I wish... I'm a lot better in courts." He replied.  
  
She smiled. "Then we're gonna win." She said and kissed him on the lips and she put her head on his chest; he was running his hand on her hair as they shared a deep silence.   
  
The trial would start the following day, so they were preparing for it; they had met in his office but somehow they had ended up making out, and then for some reason they were in a hotel room, with their clothes thrown everywhere and making love.  
  
  
  
After some passionate, lustful, breath taking, inspirational and relaxing lovemaking, they felt in the mood to catch up on the last details for the trial.   
  
"Sometimes I hate this job." She broke the silence.  
  
"I thought you loved it." He said.   
  
"Why would you think that?." She asked him.  
  
"Because you said so." He replied.   
  
"Yeah, yeah. But truth I've been thinking in finding another job." She said.  
  
"Why that?"  
  
"Because at first it was interesting, but now, letting aside the fact that I could get in trouble constantly, I feel like I'm loosing my way. It's more journalism than psychology... among the deadlines and redaction I really miss the contact with people and helping them find the right way. Here I just read letters from strangers and try to find a 'well written' solution." She sincerely explained.  
  
"Well, I've only been a lawyer and it's worked pretty good for me." He said.   
  
"This kinda was the first job I found and I took it." She said.   
  
"I say we focus on this case now, and then we'll focus on finding you a job that really keeps you happy." He said.   
  
"Ok." She nodded. "Speaking about advising people there's something you should know and I know it's not my business but I'll tell you anyway." She started.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he questioned. For her tone it sounded serious.   
  
"When I arrived to your office yesterday I found Emma crying." She said.  
  
This caught his attention. "What? Why was she crying?" he asked concerned.  
  
"She said she had heard you and Susan fighting the other night. She said you guys were fighting all the time." She replied.  
  
"Oh." Cole stayed quite. "It's just that it's hard to not loose my temper, it's not easy the situation between us is-" he added.  
  
"Yeah, I see that, but children at that age have this tendency to feel responsible for things. What I tell you is to try not to be to lousy and the yelling and cursing make her feel bad, because you usually fight when she's out of sight and she feels is about her." She explained.   
  
Cole closed his eyes and sighed. It made him mad the fact that his little one was sad because of him and his stupidity. "I love Emma, you know that and it pisses me that she might be sad for my... because of me." He said.   
  
"It's not just your fault." She reminded him.  
  
"I know, but it still makes me piss." He said. "What can I do?" he asked her.  
  
"Talk to Emma, I got the impression she'll listen to you, tell her she has nothing to do with it and make her know you love her." Phoebe suggested. "And about the other thing, I say Marriage counselor or divorce." She added.   
  
"I haven't filled for divorce because of Emma." He said.  
  
"I know that." She replied. "What about the counselor?" she asked  
  
"Counselor is useful when there's something to save, feelings and there's not any of them." He clarified.   
  
"But you can't live like that for ever, it might get even worst with the time."   
  
"I know, but it's hard, I don't know what to do, I'm just afraid to loose Emma." He said.  
  
"You won't. Believe me, you won't." she stroked his cheek in a confident way.   
  
It was weird the way they could talk and share. They were close more than in a physical but emotionally.  
  
"Thank you." He smoothly said and he cuddled her in his arms. She felt so warm, so safe with him, even if she knew it wasn't her place, even if she felt that somehow she belonged there.   
  
For Cole it was so comforting to feel her with him that he wished they could just stay like that.   
  
They comforting silence was broken by a ring.   
  
"I think it's my cell phone." She said and leaned to the nightstand. "Hello." She said.   
  
"Phoebe?." Miles asked.  
  
"Yes, it's me. What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Where are you?" he asked.  
  
"I... uh... well you know I'm going to trial tomorrow, so I'm still stuck with my attorney setting up details so I won't screw up on court." She said.  
  
"Oh ok, I'm asking because your sisters will be here tonight, they wanted to take dinner with you to show you support." He explained.  
  
Phoebe looked at Cole. "What time?"  
  
"8 o' clock. What time are you coming?" he asked her.  
  
"Probably it'll take me another hour or so." She replied.  
  
"It's ok, take care, bye." He said.  
  
"Bye." She said and hung up. "My sisters will be home for dinner tonight." She said to Cole.   
  
"Looks like they want to make things right." He said, he was aware of the troubles Phoebe and her sisters had had lately.   
  
"Yeah, well, it's not pretty comforting. I could almost hear Piper complaining about everything and Prue and Paige fighting and blaming each other for any little thing." She said.  
  
"It must be hard. I was an only child." He said.   
  
Phoebe just shrugged. "You said something about it would take another hour. What did you mean?" he asked.   
  
"I don't wanna go home." She stated as a little girl who didn't want to leave the park to go home.  
  
"OK, so we have another hour. What do you want to do?" he asked.  
  
"We could, I don't know, maybe catch up on the case." She said grabbing the folder on her hands.  
  
Cole took the folder from her hands and threw it on the floor. "What about we catch up in a specific kind of case?" he said and started kissing her neck.  
  
"That would be good." She said liking what he meant, and they started kissing passionately as he came on top of her.   
  
And for the next hour they catch up on that specific 'case' till they had to get off bed, dress and go home...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
  
"That was a pretty good pizza, you know? The one you ordered." Piper sarcastically commented.  
  
"Piper!" Paige elbowed her.   
  
"Guys I said I was sorry, it got late and well..." Phoebe tried to apologize. She couldn't get in time to fix anything and Miles didn't know how to cook.   
  
"It's ok, honey..." Prue hugged his little sister. "We know you've been busy trying to fix this whole lawsuit thing."  
  
"You don't even imagine." Miles said. "My poor sweetie has had to be stuck with this attorney guy she doesn't even like." He added. It was clear that Miles was convinced Phoebe didn't even like Cole.   
  
"How's that?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yeah, I thought your lawyer was this Turner guy I've heard about." Prue commented.   
  
Phoebe didn't know what to say.  
  
"Yeah, but she doesn't really like him. It's strange, he's a nice guy." Miles commented. "You guys are going to the trial?"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't, sorry Phoebs." Prue apologized. "I have a photo shoot tomorrow."   
  
"Neither can I." Paige said. "Got work."   
  
"What about you Piper?" Phoebe asked.   
  
"Sorry, got some stuff to do for the club." She replied.   
  
"It's ok guys, I understand, I'll be fine." Phoebe said.   
  
"I'll be with you tomorrow, but I don't know about the other days." Miles said to Phoebe and she nodded. Then a cell phone rang. "Excuse me." He apologized and walked out of the room. "Miles Smith."  
  
The four sisters looked at each other silently in the living room.   
  
"I'll go to wash this." Phoebe spoke first, taking a few dishes and heading to the kitchen. Paige followed her. While Piper and Prue, stayed glancing at each other on the living's couch.   
  
"So, Phoebs... how are things? You know with Miles?" Paige asked her sister confidently.   
  
"The same." She replied. Paige was the only one Phoebe could talk to, she told her about her things and she didn't judge her unlike her older sisters.  
  
"Why don't you try something? I don't know therapy?" Paige suggested.  
  
Phoebe looked down. "I don't know. I just feel really confused right now." She said.  
  
"Why that?" her sister questioned concerned.  
  
"I... uh... I don't know. I mean, things have been like this between us for months, and I really don't know what to do. We don't talk about it, and we both avoid the subject, we just let it pass..." Phoebe said.   
  
"Maybe you need to spend some time and fall in love again, like you know... re-discover each other. Why don't you two take a trip?" Paige suggested. "You know some candle light dinner, some romantic love making, it might solve it." She added.  
  
Phoebe just sighed.  
  
"Oh, it isn't going good on the bed either...." Paige deduced.  
  
Phoebe just nodded and looked down. "Is there something you're not telling me?" Paige questioned.  
  
Phoebe hesitated a little. She hadn't told anybody about the whole Cole thing.   
  
'Should I tell her? Maybe she could help me to solve this or at least it'll help me to see things clearly...' she thought.  
  
"Phoebe, what is it?" she asked again.   
  
Phoebe hesitated a little more and then pointed to the table, where both sisters sat.   
  
Phoebe looked at her sister in the eyes. "What I'm about to tell you, you can not repeat again, ok?" Phoebe was a little nervous.   
  
"Ah?"   
  
"No one can know." She repeated.   
  
"Phoebe, you're scaring me, what's wrong?" Paige said confused.   
  
"This is something big. You have to promise me you won't tell anybody. Not even Prue or Piper." Phoebe insisted.   
  
"You're not dying , are you?" Paige asked concerned.   
  
Phoebe sighed deeply. "Ok, here we go... I ...uh... I..." she babbled. She didn't know how to say this.  
  
"Phoebe, what is it? You're scaring me..."   
  
"I cheated on... the trial." She finished. She couldn't find herself to talk about the Cole thing.   
  
"What?"   
  
"I had to black mail part of the jury to stand on my favor." She made up.   
  
"Why are you so scared about it? That happens everyday." Paige said. "I don't understand. Are you sure this is what you wanted to tell me?" she questioned. "Is just... you know, I'm pretty attached to my principals and moral..." she lied. "Oh... now I get why Prue or Piper can't know about this..." Paige said.   
  
"Yeah." Phoebe followed.   
  
"Don't worry, it'll be fine. I mean I guess trial will be over in a couple days, if no one finds out nothing might happen." Paige said.   
  
She listened to her sister; even thought it was about something else, this answer could work for what she was worried in that moment.   
  
"Yeah, you might be right." Phoebe said nodding.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
  
"... and then Robby, Cathy, little baby Sean and Rocko the doggy, moved to a bigger house..." he read from a very colorful book. "Of course, just this Rocko animal filled a whole room, I mean a San Bernardo?" he commented sarcastically.   
  
"Daddy!" Emma called.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'll stick to the book..." he said. He tended to read a paragraph and make a joke or a funny comment about it. Even thought Emma insisted him to stick to what the book said, she loved because she laughed at lot when her daddy was reading her bedtime stories. "... and they lived happily ever after. The End." He finished and closed the book. "Now, to sleep." He said.   
  
"I'm not sleepy." She complained wide-awake. There were times when she could fall asleep in the middle of the tale, but there were times when she was like hyperactive and she complained about going to sleep.   
  
"Honey, we already read two stories, it's late, you should sleep now." He said looking at her.   
  
"But Daddy I'm not sleepy." She complained while playing with one of her brown curls. "Oh..."  
  
"What is it?" he asked concerned.   
  
"I have to check something..." she stated and jumped out of bed. And slipped a box from underneath her bed. "Yeah, she's fine..." she stated as she checked on Phoebe.  
  
"See? She's sleeping..." her father showed her. "She's a little girl and she's sleeping already, you should do the same." He said.   
  
"Daddy, she's a turtle. She doesn't sleep." She stated.   
  
"Everyone sleeps... little girls, little boys, bears archh!!" he made a bear noise. And the little girl giggled.   
  
"Elephants?" she asked then.  
  
"I think they do it on their feed." He said.  
  
"Oh..." she said impressed.   
  
"Ok, now let's put this little baby girl to sleep again, so she can get some rest." He said and she nodded and they put Phoebe under the bed again.  
  
"Daddy?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, baby?" he replied.  
  
"When I get bigger... will you love me?" she asked.  
  
"Why do you ask that? Of course I'll love you." He replied.  
  
"Because everyone loves kids when they're little babies.." she said sadly. She could say it, because she had felt that when she was with her cousins; everyone went all around her new born and baby cousins and usually the adults ignored her and her other cousin Sally because they were older. Besides, the fact the doubt about her parents really loving her.  
  
He understood where this was going. He remembered what Phoebe had told him before.   
  
"Come here, honey..." he said hugging her as they both laid on the bed. "Look, I know that sometimes I can't be with you the whole time, and that you mother and I sometimes don't give you all the attention... but that doesn't mean we don't care about you." He said.  
  
Emma just listened to her father.   
  
"I know that mommy and I have been fighting lately, and I want you to know that doesn't have anything to do with you, honey." He said.   
  
"Do you really love me?" she asked. Insecure; four-years old insecurity crisis.   
  
"Of course I love very much." He said looking at her. "Mommy and Daddy love you baby... never forget that." He assured her.  
  
"I love you too daddy." She said and he kissed her on the cheek.   
  
"How much do you love me?" she asked. She liked this game.   
  
"Big." He replied.   
  
"How big?" she asked.   
  
"Very Big."   
  
"Like a Dumbo elephant?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Bigger." He assured her with a smile.   
  
"Oh.." she said impressed.   
  
"Ok, now to sleep." Cole stood up and tucked her in the covers and kissed her one more time on the forehead. "Good night baby." He said.  
  
"Good night Daddy." She said. He was about to leave when she spoke again. "I love Phoebe, you know." She said.   
  
"Yeah, me too. She's a cutie little green girl." He replied playfully, thinking she was talking about the turtle.  
  
Emma smiled. "No, I was talking about the real one." She said. "She's a good friend."  
  
He smiled. "I like the real one too." He nodded and he meant it.   
  
"Good night Daddy."   
  
"Good night baby, I love you." He said and turned off the light.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-* .  
  
"...this court declares Phoebe Halliwell-Smith innocent and this case closed. Good afternoon." The judge finished reading the benedict as he walked off the courtroom.   
  
Cole and Phoebe shared a triumphal smile afterwards. "Congratulations." Cole told her.  
  
"Thank you. Although I wouldn't have done it without a pretty awesome attorney." She said with a grin.   
  
"Well, I think-" he started.   
  
"Listen you 'I give crappy advise' bitch!, you might have won the lawsuit, but I promise it's not over!" a hysterical woman threw in Phoebe's face.   
  
"Excuse me? Did you just threaten my client?" Cole slowly directed to her. "Because right now she could ask this court for an order to forbid you to get close to her." He informed with his 'lawyer tone.' The woman just rolled her eyes and walked out.  
  
The courtroom was almost empty now and there was a deep silence and tension between them. Phoebe had to attend by herself at court that day because even though Miles had gone with her the two days before, today he had some important class, at the college he taught in, he couldn't miss.   
  
"Well I guess this is it." Phoebe was the first in speak.  
  
"Yes, I guess so. The case is over." He nodded.   
  
"Yeah." She really didn't know what to say. She just looked down.   
  
"Phoebe..."  
  
"Cole..."   
  
They called each other at the same time. They knew there nowhere else to go, no more excuses, it was over...  
  
"I'm grateful, for everything." She started. "But you do understand we can not see each other anymore."   
  
"I know, we can not keep with this. Even if it feels right." He said.  
  
"We would be living a lie, I couldn't do that." She affirmed sadly.  
  
He nodded. "Good luck, Phoebe." He said and he really meant it.   
  
"Good luck, Cole." She wished as sincerely as she felt it.   
  
Then she couldn't resist it, and hugged him tight one last time. It was like she wanted stay in his embrace to memorize his scent, and that feeling of belonging she had found in those arms. He welcomed the embraced and hugged her. After a few minutes, even if she wanted to keep feeling the comfort of his arms, she broke apart. They looked each other in the eyes, and he kissed her on the forehead.  
  
They shared one last sad smile; she then turned and left. It was the right thing to do, and it was the way meant to be. They would come back to their lives, and they would always remember each other deep down on their memories, as a hot flash, as a dark secret, as that book someone never confessed to have read, as a wild adventure and as a sweet memory of a time where they really felt and found comfort, friendship, passion, desire, confident, all in one person. But it was over now.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
So, what do you guys think? Should it be continue?? Or we just leave it there, like this... I mean, here you got a closed chapter, should they got back to their lives and never see each other again? it's the right thing to do, you know what you have to do as well... 


End file.
